Miranda - WHAT IF - Series one Episode two - TEACHER
by such fun
Summary: What if Miranda and Gary were as good at the Tango as they are in Miranda's imagined scene… ?


**Miranda – What If – Series One, Episode Two "TEACHER"**

What if Miranda and Gary were as good at the Tango as they are in Miranda's imagined scene… ?

Miranda tries to create a 'moment' so that Gary will see her in a romantic light. After trying French at evening classes, she sees a Tango class and decides to take Gary along to that, hoping it will lead to romance. In the episode, we see the scene where Miranda imagines that she and Gary are performing a sensual tango and are praised by the dance teacher, but then we switch back to reality and Miranda has accidentally been manhandling a customer… What if Miranda and Gary had been as good at the tango as she dreamt…?

THE DANCE CLASS

The teacher is moving around the room, instructing and correcting the pupils. Chris and Allison are there, bouncing around enjoying themselves. Most of the class are complete beginners and keep stepping on each others toes and making mistakes. However, Gary and Miranda are naturals. Their pent up emotions come bursting through in their dancing. Gary takes full advantage of the intimacy the dance demands and holds Miranda very firmly to his chest, letting the music guide them. The teacher is extremely impressed and soon everyone in the class has stopped to watch Gary and Miranda as they tango around the room.

Teacher – "Very good. I feel the passion with these two. Watch how their bodies relate to the music and to each other. Muy bueno. Excellent!"

The music ends but Gary doesn't release Miranda, instead they stay 'in hold', their foreheads and tips of their noses a millimeter apart, and the teacher quickly puts on another CD so that they can continue dancing.

After an hour, the rest of the class have gone home, the teacher is packing up and hovering over the CD player. Gary and Miranda are still dancing.

Teacher – "Ahem. I'm afraid that is all for tonight."

The teacher turns off the music.

Teacher – "Goodnight, buenas noches!"

The teacher leaves the room. Gary and Miranda finally step apart. They are sweaty and hot. Very hot.

Gary – "Wow, everyone's gone."

Miranda – "Yes."

Gary – "Thanks for suggesting the tango class. That was… amazing!"

Miranda – "It's so hot in here."

Gary – "Yeah. I feel like I need a cold shower."

Miranda – "Me too."

Gary – "We could… errr… Do you want to come back to mine?"

Miranda – "Yes."

Gary – "Let's go."

Gary pauses, and then takes Miranda's hand and they leave, in a hurry to get to Gary's flat.

As they leave the school, Chris and Allison are in the car park.

Chris – "Oh hi Gary! You couldn't give me a hand? Battery's flat."

Gary – (Under his breath) "No." (Speaking normally) "Yes, sure."

Allison – "Hi Miranda, you and Gary were really good! Do you want to swap partners next week?"

Miranda – "No! I mean, I think I'm better with Gary. It's the height you see, better if you're similar heights."

Allison – "Oh yes, of course. The teacher was really pleased with you; she might put you up to the Advanced Class soon!"

Gary has brought his car over to Chris' car and they try to jump start his car. It won't start.

Gary – "Haven't you got an immobiliser? You did disable it didn't you?"

Chris – "Oh no! Silly me!"

Chris switches the immobiliser off and the car starts at the first turn of the key.

Chris – "I'm so sorry Gary; we didn't hold you up did we?"

Gary – "No, it's fine. Well, we'd better be going."

Chris – "What are you doing now? If you're free you could come back to ours for supper?"

Gary – "No… thanks Chris. Um, we need to… um…"

Miranda – "We're going to practice to see if we can get into the Advance Class next week."

Chris – "Oh, good idea. But why not practice at ours – we've got loads of tango music and Allison baked some scones earlier."

Miranda – "Scones?"

Miranda and Gary end up following Allison and Chris home. They don't speak much in the car. They are almost at Chris and Allison's house.

Gary – "How did we end up here?"

Miranda – "I know."

Gary – "We could just go."

Miranda – "That would be rude though."

Gary suddenly pulls over.

Gary – "Miranda…"

Miranda – "Yes?"

Gary – "You were brilliant tonight."

Miranda – "So were you. I was so impressed…"

There's a moment's silence, then Gary reaches over and takes Miranda's hand in his. Another moment later and they are dazzled by bright lights as a car stops directly facing them. Squinting into the headlights, Gary and Miranda see Chris getting out of his car.

Chris – "Hello! We lost you at the roundabout so we doubled back. Has _your_ car broken down now?"

Gary – "Um, no, just stalled it. Sorry. It's ok now."

Chris – "Great – I'll turn round and follow you in case it happens again."

Chris gets back in his car.

Gary sighs and starts the car again.


End file.
